Graveyard of a Madman Part 46
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 45 Goro reared up for a massive punch, pushing forward with his fist, straight for Nova Blade's head, but the former Revolutionary dodged to the left. Goro's fist rammed into what remained of a brick wall, and all forty feet of it came crashing down as he vaporized the section that he hit. Without even thinking about it, Goro set up his guard with both arms and knew that Nova was already attacking. A lightning fast punch went into the former marine and he slid straight back from the pressure. At the speed of light, Nova materialized in front of Goro and began to unleash an enormous FLURRY of punches, some of them getting between Goro's defenses and striking him in the face, and the gut. This caused Goro to real back, and then Nova reared around for a high kick, but that was when it was caught by the former marine's massive hand. Nova set up his guard but Goro's fist came straight into his forehead, and then his arm crooked downward into his defensive arms, smashing him into the ground. In no time, Nova twisted his lower body around and smashed his foot into Goro's cheek, causing him to lose his grip on Nova's leg, and the young man kipped up very fast to his feet. Goro: So... Galaxy's little lad has grown into something that could destroy the World Government forever. Nova: '''What? You knew-- '''Goro: '''Of course I knew your father. He and I worked together on many missions. I will not say that we were the best of friends, but my respect for Galaxy Blade rises over any mountains this world has to offer. The only reason I made the rank of Admiral and he did not, is because he allowed it to happen. I have not seen your father since well before I retired. up and started stroking his long, white beard. Though I wish to before the end. '''Nova: Well, it's nice to meet one of my father's old friends, but right now you're in my way. So... at the speed of light and smashed his fist into Goro's face, causing him to slide back until he stopped by lifting his heel. Goro: blood to the side. You pack a good punch... but his fist into Nova's face, his fist bashing him into the ground. Your father's on an ENTIRELY DIFFERENT level!!! Nova used all of his own momentum to kick his knee straight up into Goro's chin, causing the former admiral to click his jaw together hard, and fall backward. Both of them got to their feet at that point. Blood ran down Goro's chin, while blood ran from Nova's nose. Either warrior glared at one another and deciphered what their next move was. Nova: 'I don't remember my father, and I have been told he is stronger than me. But that doesn't matter. back behind him and slowly slid his sword out from its sheathe. Because I don't live an anyone's shadow, but my own.wielded his sword in his hand up-side-down and readied it in front of him. Hika Hika no! ''He blinked out of existence for less than a second, and Goro felt a blinding pain of two slices into his midsection formed in an X over his chest and abs. He cringed, grunting in horrible pain as blood burst from his wounds. '''Nova: a few meters from behind Goro, his back turned to him. Rūnseibā... sword, shining with his imbued power, dissipated back to its normal luster. Goro turned to Nova once again, the pain in his upper torso was very difficult to ignore, and everything in his body told him to collapse. Yet he stood tall. Nova: I'm not going to kill you, his sword to shine once again as he sprinted toward the thoroughly injured Goro. But I'll make sure you never fight again. Hika Hika--- to the side to see a foot coming toward him much faster than he expected. Chio: CHIO HANDOOOOUUUUU!!!!! his foot into Nova, making him skid along the ground and stop a short ways away. Chio stood between Goro and Nova, his brows narrowed, and his teeth gritted as he glared toward Nova Blade. Nova stood, wiping the blood from his chin. Nova: '''That's some kick, but what are you doing? We're supposed to be on the same team. '''Chio: I don't care! The fight is over! You're not killing this man! Nova: I wasn't gonna-- Goro: Chio... talking as Chio held up his hand. Nova: Don't get involved, why are you defending a marine? Chio: I'm not defending a marine! I'm defending my father! Nova lifted an eyebrow at this, then looked over to Goro, who stood, beaten and battered, but for the first time, Nova saw that he was humbled. Nova looked off to the side, obviously in deep contemplation. After a moment, he looked back at Chio, who seemed to lighten up his disposition somewhat, but not giving up his aggressive stance. Nova, of all people, knew what it was like living with the title of a legendary marine's son. He extended his hand to Chio, and though somewhat hesitant, Chio took it. Their silent agreement was met at that moment, and they headed back into the battlefield. --- Knave, Thoosa, Gonzo Lee, Wyatt, Chris, Lys, Laura, Ruriko, Hanuman, Chio, and Art were the very few that were in the bulk of the conflict then. All others were either defending the medical building, or were far too injured to carry on in that bloody battle. The Revolutionaries were just enough to turn the tide. The androids were destroyed, and Kola's mercenaries were already fleeing. The marines were holding their ground, but were faltering fast. Bullets flew everywhere, the Revolutionaries brought in fresh men and ammunitions, as well as medical personnel to assist their doctors. Wyatt: Lee! concentrate fire on that building! Get those damn riflemen! Lee: the bolt back on his gigantic rifle. I'm almost out! After that I have fifteen on my pistol, and my blade. That bastard Revolutionary guy wouldn't even spare a damn bullet. Wyatt: Well, at least it looked like he could handle himself. Lee: '''Yeah, so can a teenager's right hand! just below the roof of the building, causing the top of the entire building to cave in, taking out three marine soldiers. '''Chio: Ran Kyaku! Chio Senka!!!! up from behind Gonzo Lee and started kicking faster than the eye could see, sending out enormous waves of energy blades from his feet into the marines' front lines! Lee: Chio?! Where the hell have you been! Chris: Wow, those blades are really pretty! Wyatt: Stop admiring his attack! He's given us an out! Go go go!!! Chris: Clay Clay! winding up his entire body, turning his arms into wet clay Cyclone FIST!!! Chris moved in with the others, throwing punches absolutely everywhere as if in a tornado. With the hole in their defenses, the pirates exploited it with all of their force! Chris's fist slammed into any of them who stood in his way, and some of them that were off to the side. The Revolutionaries followed suit, soon, it came to the point where the marines were surrounded on all fronts, and taking massive hits from troops with ammunition, as well as maintaining some heavy blows from the pirates. Laura sliced her way through an entire row of heavily armed bazooka men. Ruriko made sure that she kept an eye out for any riflemen that were trying to shoot them from afar. She appeared in front of any marine that attempted to fire and knocked them straight down with a bloody nose. The marines' only trump card left were the zombies, with Vice Admiral Grim at their helm, commanding them to cover strategic points. That was, however, until a bright light appeared down a line of zombies, and all of those affected dropped into a pile of body parts. Grim: Hmm?! saw this happen, and his brow narrowed. Grim knew that Hanuman was still giving him trouble, and while he was about to take care of that little problem, there came yet another one in the form of Nova Blade. Nova fought along-side Hanuman against the zombies, and soon they began to drop much faster than Grim could keep them in line. Vice Admiral Grim finally jumped from the battleship with which he was fortified in, much to the dismay of the troops firing from the battleship. Grim landed on the pier and stood as all of his zombies stood down and made way for him. He grinned at the two pirates. Hanuman was visibly starting to tire, but Nova Blade unsheathed his sword and held it off to the side. Grim: '''Dodododododo! Of all the people I expected to see here today, you were not even on the list! I've kept up a very keen interest in you, Son of Galaxy. '''Nova: '''You have the stench of death on you... I don't know who you are, but anyone who can change the dead into walking soldiers is no one that should be allowed to walk free. a fighting stance. '''Grim: Oooohh, well then I suppose you should try and-- Buru Buru Buru Buru Ah, hell. --- Sieghart was fighting against a whole pack of Revolutionaries alongside a small group of his own marines. Shingu was heading up a pack of lower ranks as they were in a fire fight. Shingu was covered in bruises, and his face was bloodied. He'd never fought a man like Sieghart, and the Vice Admiral was about to bring about a crushing blow, but stopped as his Den Den Mushi went off. Sieghart: Damnit, time out! Shingu: Time out?! You can't call time out! Sieghart: Yeah huh! up his Den Den Mushi. Vice Admiral Sieghart... pause. Uh huh?... Yeah? Awww, again?! Come on!... No... but!.... Gaahhh~!!! up. Damnit! We're in full retreat. Shingu: Retreat?! But we were just fighting! I mean, as a Revolutionary, I'm supposed to kill you or something! Sieghart: Oh, right, kill me. Ha! As if up his justice coat and started walking away. Red Team move out! followed by his marines, all of them carrying rifles. Shingu: You'll see! Next time we meet! I'll get you then! until he was out of sight, then slumped down, his nose bleeding. Ugh... Thank God he left. Revolutionary: You alright, Shingu? --- Back at the pirate's medical bay, the incoming was much fewer, but their workload was already trifling to say the very least. The Revolutionaries brought in five of their doctors to join in and help the work load, much to the pirates' relief. Dom, of the Pop Band Pirates, showed them where they could help, and many of them joined in with repairing injuries that were already in progress. Ellis: '''Thank you, oh my GOD thank you. I swear, if I went another hour without a cigarette, I was going to smoke a patient. smoke up in the air. '''Kimi: '''You shouldn't be smoking anyway! her leg up while a very tall, large man with black, slicked back hair bandaged it after stitching up a very bad gash in it. You're very good at that. What did you say your name was? '''Orc: Raze Ockram, many call me Orc. looked up at her, and both Ellis and Kimi were completely creeped out by his gaze, suddenly growing chills from his grave expression. Creeper: You guys! Kimi and Ellis: '''GAAH!! Startled! '''Creeper: '''You guys! The marines are retreating! '''Ellis: Are you furreal?!?! Creeper: YES! Isn't it awesome?! We did it! WHEEEEE!!! fireworks go off from her hands, scaring many in the infirmary. YAAYY!!! hit by a thrown roll of bandages, followed by many metal pans. Hey hey! Stop! Ellis: '''That's awesome! You Revo guys really helped us out, I gotta say we owe you a bunch! '''Orc: Oh, it was nothing... He continued to bandage up Kimi's leg until it was done. There was a great peace that went over the infirmary at that point. Pura was in a deep sleep, as were many of the pirates that had been in the thick of the battle. The war that would forever be called "The War of the Masque" was finished, for all of them except two who still fought. The fighting from those two could be heard for miles around. That was the day a cat fought a dragon. Graveyard of a Madman Part 47 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories